starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dengar/Leyendas
| nace = 44 ABY, Corellia | muere = | especie = HumanoThe Essential Guide to Characters | genero = Masculino | altura = 1.8 metros | masa= 95 kilogramos | pelo = Negro | era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República | afiliacion =*Imperio Galáctico * Cazarrecompensas *Sindicato de Boba Fett }} Dengar fue uno de los primeros cazarrecompensas que Darth Vader decidió contratar para capturar a Han Solo. Y es que el Señor Oscuro del Sith sabía que este rudo profesional tenía una "cuenta pendiente" con Han y gracias a ello convertiría el trabajo en un asunto personal que lo haría más eficaz. Biografía Juventud Dengar nació en Corellia y trabajó con su padre reparando los ajustes de los swoops. Esta experiencia lo lleva a convertirse en un gran corredor de swoops. Todo había empezado años atrás, cuando Dengar era un joven pero famoso piloto de swoops en el sistema Corelliano. Los swoops son peligrosas motos repulsoras que Dengar estaba acostumbrado a pilotar desde niño y con las que había ganado gran fama dentro del circuito "amateur". Una fama que se había visto incrementada con su paso a los circuitos privados y su inclusión en la poderosa escudería Ferini. En la pre-adolescencia era considerado un héroe de culto. Gracias a sus contactos obtuvo menciones y salarios altos. Cazarrecompenzas para quedarse con su presa.]] Durante las Guerras Clon, Dengar trabajó en un equipo de cazarrecompensas de élite, fundada por Boba Fett, y que también incluía a Latts Razzi, C-21 Highsinger, Oked y Bossk. En una parada en Tatooine, Oked fue asesinado por Asajj Ventress, que fue convencida por Bossk y Latts para sustituirlo. Dengar se sintió atraído por Ventress mientras trabajaron juntos. Al equipo se le encargó la misión de transportar un valioso cofre en el planeta de Quarzite por el Mayor Rigosso. Sin embargo, durante el viaje por el subterráneo de Quarzite fueron asaltados por guerreros Kage que buscaban el contenido del cofre, que era una niña kage llamada Pluma Sodi, hermana de Krismo, líder de los Kage. Fett le asignó a Dengar defender por detrás junto a Ventress, aunque consiguió derrotar a varios Kage, Krismo lo empujó fuera del tren. Más tarde, el equipo se reunió, y Ventress regresó con la recompensa. Dengar también trabajó para el Gran Consejo Hutt en Nal Hutta. Poco después, cuando el caído Lord Sith Darth Maul , Savage Opress y Pre Vizsla solicitaron al Consejo Hutt formar una alianza que, a cambio de mantener la vida de los Hutt, entregarían todo el Espacio Hutt para uso de Maul y la Guardia de la Muerte. Los Hutt, dirigidos por Jabba Desilijic Tiure, no aceptaron, y mandaron a numerosos guardias Nikto y Twi'lek, así como a Dengar, Latts, Sugi y Embo, a matarlos. Los zabrak y los mandalorianos terminaron por hacer retroceder a los cazarrecompensas, y Dengar, junto con los demás, escapó. El accidente En algún momento antes del 3 DBY, después de haber dominado el circuito profesional en Corellia, fue llamado a participar en otras pistas con retos más peligrosos.Payback: The Tale of Dengar Se le comparaba constantemente con un nuevo y hábil piloto llamado Han Solo . Como Dengar no estaba acostumbrado a compartir protagonismo, retó a Han a un "mano a mano" sobre los peligrosos pantanos de Agrilat. Durante todo el duelo, que se desarrolló en loor de multitudes, ambos pilotos estuvieron igualados y rivalizaron por ejecutar trayectos cada vez más bajos y veloces. Finalmente fue Dengar el que más arriesgó, y en medio del clamor del público entró en la recta final, rozando el denso follaje del pantano. Desgraciadamente la maniobra acabó en tragedia cuando a escasos metros de la meta Dengar intentó ganar altura, sin darse cuenta de que tenía sobre su cabeza el swoop de Han, él cual terminó quemándole la cara con el escape. El choque fue inevitable, Dengar salió volando cayendo de cabeza; el traumatismo cráneo-encefálico lo dejó en tan grave estado que sólo los médicos del Imperio serían capaces de curarle. Por la gravedad de sus heridas en el accidente, su carrera como piloto estaba acabada. Incluso fue expulsado de los circuitos por participar en una carrera ilegal, y fue abandonado por sus amigos del equipo Ferini, que eventualmente se dispersó y se unió a otra pandilla swoop en Tatooine. Por lo que en 1 DBY, contrató a un individuo para vengarse de su viejo equipo. Como dato curioso hay que señalar que una parte de la pista de carreras del pantano Agrilat llegó a ser conocida como El Final de Dengar, en honor de su accidente.Star Wars Galaxy Magazine Con su vida arruinada, Dengar guardó un odio enorme a Solo, de quien juró vengarse. Para salvar su vida, Dengar se vio obligado a formar parte de un experimento imperial para transformarlo en mitad cíborg, que lo transformaría en un desalmado asesino, ya que le fueron removidas del cerebro partes que controlaban los sentidos de compasión y misericordia y otras emociones humanas que ya no le permitían reconocer la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, aunque todavía reconocía situaciones de desigualdad cuando las veía. Lo único que le dejaron los médicos fue lo que necesitaba para ser un buen asesino. También se le implantaron partes cibernéticas que lo potenciarían en sus actividades, como son ojos, oídos, un computador central que sustituía la glándula del hipotálamo para controlar sus nuevos implantes. Comenzó trabajando como gladiador en el planeta Loovria, hasta que un buen día el Imperio decidió reclutarlo y entrenarlo como asesino, una tarea que llevaba a cabo sin piedad y sin lugar a dudas hasta que se le ordenó matar a los Santos Niños de Asrat, quienes habían denunciado al Emperador y habían declarado su deseo oficial de dejar el Imperio. Ante la decisión de matar niños o dejar al Imperio, Dengar escogió renunciar y volver a ser cazarrecompensas como ya antes había sido. Por su deserción el Imperio puso una recompensa por él. thumb|200px|Dengar durante las [[Guerras Clon/Leyendas|Guerras Clon]] Regreso como cazarrecompensas Trabajar para el Imperio Galáctico fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar, pues no solo le permitió recobrar el equilibrio mental perdido desde su accidente, sino que también recibió un valioso entrenamiento que, años más tarde, le permitiría comenzar su carrera como cazarrecompensas. En este nuevo "empleo" Dengar trabajó como agente libre para Jabba el Hutt donde ganó fama de "gatillo fácil" al completar sus primeros 23 trabajos entregando sólo seis "presas" vivas. Para entonces Dengar ya había adoptado su peculiar "look", consistente en una pesada armadura y un turbante con medio velo que cubría las feas cicatrices de su cara. Trabajar para Jabba le permitió formar parte del grupo que se preparó para capturar a Han Solo tras la batalla de Yavin. El grupo estaba comandado por Boba Fett y además de Dengar incluía a Bossk y a Skorr. Aunque el propósito de los cuatro cazadores era demasiado ambicioso (para entonces Solo ya era un miembro destacado de la Alianza Rebelde) su buen hacer y un golpe de suerte les permitió capturar no solo a Han sino también a Chewie y Luke a bordo de la nave pirata Raskar. No obstante, cuando los prisioneros eran conducidos al planeta Ord Mantell, el grupo se vio sorprendido por las habilidades Jedi del joven Skywalker y no pudo evitar que éste escapase junto con sus amigos. Su carrera como cazador de recompensas y asesino incluyó presas del Imperio, un ejemplo fue el General Sinick Kritkeen, miembro de la Comisión para la Preservación del Nuevo Orden (COMPNOR), asignado al área de Rediseño en el planeta Aruza. Para esta misión, los aruzanos le pagaron una recompensa para asesinar Kritkeen con la esperanza de que el Imperio abandonara su proyecto de rediseño en Aruza. Allí, Dengar salvó a una mujer aruzana llamada Manaroo, que se convertiría en una parte importante de su vida. También en algún momento de esta misión estableció contacto con un espacial para entregar un "mensaje" al capitán pirata Nym en Lok. En una ocasión en el planeta Toola, se encontró con una mujer desconocida que sabía cosas de él, como su pasado como asesino a servicio del Imperio y que ahora llegaba a tomar trabajos en contra de ellos, como el caso de oficiales de COMPNOR, Dengar le dijo que en su opinión, COMPNOR era la rama más malvada del Imperio y ya no quería hacer trabajo sucio, dándole a entender que estaría dispuesto a unirse a la Alianza Rebelde si no fuera por su pasado. Más tarde, cuando Dengar regresó a su nave, encontró en la computadora de navegación las coordenadas de una estrella desconocida en el borde de la galaxia. Dengar pensó que fue la mujer y decidió ir, y al llegar al lugar encontró una base Rebelde oculta. Allí, fue examinado por oficiales de inteligencia militar, pasó las pruebas y se le asignó a una base recién creada en el sistema Hoth. La verdadera intención para unirse a la rebelión era encontrar dónde estaba Han Solo y cumplir su venganza. Así, Dengar fue hasta el planeta Hoth, al salir del hiperespacio encontró un [[Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor|Acorazado Estelar Clase Ejecutor]] junto con una flota Imperial atacando la base de la Alianza Rebelde y estos intentando una evacuación. Dengar tenía esperanzas de encontrar a Solo en la superficie, así que trató de seguir a un escuadrón de cazas TIE haciéndose pasar por un explorador Imperial, pero en ese momento la nave de Dengar recibió el disparo de un cañón de iones procedente de la superficie del planeta. La nave dañada y a la deriva fue capturada por el rayo tractor del Ejecutor, donde fue abordado y capturado. Cuando se descubrió su identidad y su reciente actividad en contra del Imperio, fue puesto en prisión y sentenciado a muerte. La caza de Han Solo thumb|right|200px|Tres cazarreconpensas, a la derecha Dengar Disgustado por la incapacidad de su flota para capturar al Halcón Milenario y sabiendo que el historial de caza recompensas de Dengar era impresionante, Darth Vader le ofreció libertad a cambio de atrapar a Han Solo y sus amigos, con la esperanza de que Luke Skywalker estuviera con ellos. también reclutó a Boba Fett, Bossk, Zuckuss, 4-LOM e IG-88, ofreciéndoles una gran recompensa.Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM Después de que la flota Imperial dejó el campo de asteroides de Hoth Dengar detectó al Halcón Milenario seguido por otra nave, era Boba Fett, quien se comunicó en ese momento con Dengar para disculparse, pues había colocado una bomba en los motores subluz de su nave, dejándolo a la deriva por varios días, a pesar de todo logró detectar el rastro que había dejado el Halcón Milenario hasta la Ciudad de las Nubes. Días después llegó a Bespin, pero demasiado tarde, Boba Fett estaba saliendo de la ciudad con el cuerpo de Han congelado en carbonita para entregarlo a Jabba el Hutt. Sin embargo, durante la ocupación Imperial de la ciudad, Dengar encontró a Manaroo y la salvó junto con otras bailarinas. Manaroo no tardaría en convertirse en una parte permanente de su vida. Cuando Dengar se enteró de que Han se había convertido en el adorno favorito de Jabba, viajó con Manaroo a Tatooine, Dengar estaba seguro que la Rebelión intentaría liberarlo, así que dejó a Manaroo en Mos Eisley dentro de su nave y fue al Palacio de Jabba, con quien llegó a un acuerdo para quedarse a vigilarlo por si lo intentaban liberar, cuando regresó por Manaroo ya no la encontró, al regresar al Palacio descubrió que había sido capturada por los secuaces de Jabba para que trabajara como una de sus bailarinas. En un intento por rescatarla, formuló un plan con otros miembros del Palacio de Jabba, pero Jabba fue avisado por Bib Fortuna. El Hutt encargó a Boba Fett que lo vigilara y una vez descubierto todo le encargó que eliminara a Dengar con una muerte dolorosa a través de los Dientes de Tatooine en el Valle de los Vientos. La noche antes de que Jabba ejecutara a Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, y Chewbacca en el Gran Pozo de Carkoon, Fett drogó a Dengar y se lo llevó a las mortales ráfagas de viento de los dientes de Tatooine, pero le permitió quedarse con su armadura, con la que logró sobrevivir a los vientos hasta ser rescatado por Manaroo. Dengar se dio cuenta de que nuevamente, Fett le había dado una oportunidad de vivir no matándolo directamente, tal como lo había hecho en el campo de asteroides de Hoth donde sólo desactivó los motores de su nave. Sin embargo, se prometió vengarse de Fett. Después de la liberación de Solo Después de ser rescatado por Manaroo, se decidieron casar. Dengar paso un tiempo en Mos Eisley recuperándose se sus heridas, sus gastos eran altos y estaban bajos en créditos. Entonces se enteró que los rebeldes habían acabado con Jabba el Hutt y habían conseguido escapar con vida. Dengar se desplazó a la fosa de Carkoon en busca de los restos de Jabba en un intento por rescatar algo de valor. Para su sorpresa, cuando llegó a la morada del Sarlacc, en lugar del cuerpo de Jabba se encontró con un moribundo Boba Fett. El pobre guerrero había escapado a golpe de bláster y vibrocuchillo y ahora yacía inmóvil y cubierto por jirones del temible Sarlacc. En lugar de cobrar venganza por las que le había hecho, Dengar trasladó el cuerpo Fett hasta una cueva para ocultarlo, allí consiguió curarlo con ayuda de los androides médicos 1e-XE y SH∑1-B, junto con la ayuda de Neelah quien había sido bailarina de Jabba. Durante la recuperación de Fett sufrieron un nuevo ataque de lo que quedó del Sarlacc y un bombardeo por parte de Kuat de Kuat para asegurarse de que Fett había muerto. Cuando Fett se recuperó y se preparaban para salir de Tatooine, fueron atacados por un par de matones que querían hacer fortuna atrapando a Fett vivo o muerto, pero fueron aplastados por el Esclavo I que bajaba en control remoto para recoger a Fett. Después de esto, ambos sellaron un pacto de colaboración que los llevó a concretar el plan del Principe Xizor para destruir el Gremio de Cazarrecompensas.The Mandalorian Armor Seis años más tarde la fortuna quiso que Leia Organa Solo y Han (por aquel entonces ya marido y mujer) viajaran en misión diplomática a Nar Shaddaa dando así a Dengar una nueva oportunidad para vengarse. Sin apenas planearlo Dengar y Fett se lanzaron a la captura de la pareja en un intento excesivamente alocado que permitió a sus presas escapar rumbo a Byss a bordo del Starlight Intruder de Salla Zend. Pero los dos mercenarios no estaban dispuestos a ceder y decidieron seguir a la pareja usando el Esclavo II para dar un salto al hiperespacio más corto que les permitiese llegar a Byss antes que sus presas. Sin embargo un salto tan corto era muy arriesgado y de hecho acabó mal al hacer "surgir" el Esclavo II demasiado cerca de los escudos planetarios. El control principal de la nave quedo destrozado y el Esclavo quedó varado en el espacio mientras el Starlight Intruder se protegía sin problemas tras los escudos. La molestia de Dengar fue enorme y decidió romper su pacto con Boba y actuar de nuevo por su cuenta. Desde entonces su paradero se desconoce pero él sigue esperando el día en que pueda vengarse de Han Solo. Sin embargo Dengar tuvo la oportunidad de ayudar a Boba Fett, cuando en un trabajo que lo llevó al planeta Flowhaka en busca del pirata Nosstrick descubrió que Jodo Kast, que aprovechando que se creía que Boba había muerto en Tatooine, se hacía pasar por él usando una armadura mandaloriana, así usando su fama obtenía buenos trabajos. Dengar tuvo una gran participación en la trampa que le pusieron a Jodo Kast, quien aunque demostró una gran habilidad, murió sin que Boba Fett le diera alguna oportunidad.Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction Retiro Finalmente Dengar se retiró de su carrera de cazador de recompensas, poco después se casó con su querida Manaroo, boda en la que participó Boba Fett (aunque mas por hacerle un favor, que no por gusto). Personalidad y rasgos Los implantes biológicos que le pusieron en el cerebro después del accidente en moto swoop, transformó su cerebro en la de un asesino sin emociones y sin remordimientos, mostraba un comportamiento serio y sólo mataba por trabajo y no por diversión. Dengar tenía la firme convicción de que Han Solo era el responsable de su estado, su odio y necesidad de venganza hacia él le ayudaba a mejorar como asesino, visualizando a su blanco como a Han Solo. Equipo Armadura Por su pasado imperial, la armadura de Dengar estaba formada de varias partes de armaduras imperiales. La placa del tórax y traje interior eran de un soldado de asalto, mientras las hombreras, guantes, sección del media, rodilleras y musleras eran de armadura de soldado de las arenas, una variante de la armadura de soldado de asalto. Entre bastidores *Además de en El Imperio Contraataca Dengar también aparece en El Retorno del Jedi y es que aunque muy pocos se fijan en el se le puede ver claramente mezclado entre la gente de Jabba el Hutt. *A pesar de que el personaje de Dengar no tiene una sola línea de dialogo ha figurado siempre entre los 20 primeros puestos del ranking de personajes de la trilogía clásica más apreciados por los fans. *La armadura de Dengar fue creada usando conceptos de las armaduras de todos los tipos de Soldados de asalto imperiales. Apariciones * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' * * * * *''Showdown'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' *''Murder on the Executor'' * *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] * *''Consecuencias'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' * *''Dark Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty}} Apariciones no canónicas *The Emperor's Court'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: La Trilogía Original'' *''LEGO Star Wars: La Saga Completa'' *''Tall Tales'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Handbook 2: Crimson Empire'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * * * * * * * *''Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters'' * * * *''Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 13'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Suns of Fortune'' * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Asesinos Categoría:Cazarrecompensas Categoría:Corellianos Categoría:Cíborgs Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Mercenarios Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Corredores Swoop